Idea's for Harry Potter stories
by f1151241
Summary: Idea's that have been in my head. All stories are up for adoption
1. Chef Harry

Harry Potter runs away at a young age, and is picked up at a nice orphanage, and grows up to be a world famous chef. The wizarding world cant find him until he is 17, and by then he is already as famous as Gordon Ramsay. Harry is also unconsciously using magic to make all of his food taste better.


	2. Immortal Harry

Harry Potter is an immortal, and he can jump dimension's.

So when Harry come's back after exploring all the different dimension's, he is the only person that can do magic, and is the only one who can repopulate the wizarding world.  
Harry has also decided to use the knowledge of the other dimension's to start a company. The first thing he make's is a flying car, then he makes a teleporter. Harry then starts to make 3D holograms and an A.I.


	3. Fashion Harry

Harry Potter runs away, with the help of the goblins, after his first year, and ends up in France. Harry goes to fashion school and is discovered. Harry then becomes a very famous fashion designer. The wizarding world finds him when he turns 17, and he is already well educated in magic.


	4. Actor Harry

Instead of Sirius giving young Harry to Hagrid, he decided to pack up all of young Harry's stuff and run. So he runs all the way to America and ends up living in California.

In about 10 years Harry decided that he want to be a movie star, and in about six years he becomes rich and famous. That is when the English conclaves finds him. But they cant do anything to him because he is already a citizen of MACUSA.


	5. Freedom Harry

When the war was all over, Harry found out that Dumbledore singed a marriage contract for Harry and Ginny, and that it was unbreakable. When Harry found out he was furious because he did not love Ginny. Then he found out that if he didn't marry he that he would lose his magic, and his life. Harry was tired of everyone telling him how he should live his life, so he came up with a plan to get out of the marriage.

When everyone was asleep at the burrow Harry took out his invisibility cloak, and went to Ginny's room. When he got there he cast the imperius cusrse on her, and told her to get under the cloak with him. Harry then took her to the department of mystery, and went to the chamber of death. Harry then told Ginny to walk into the Vail. After this was all done Harry then decided to leave the English conclave, and never return.


	6. Merlin Harry

When Harry was hit in the head by his Aunt with a frying pan, Harry was put into a coma where he went threw a transformation. Harry was starting to remember his past life, but just any past life he was remembering his life as Merlin.

When Merlin finished going threw his transformation, his magic had fixed everything that was wrong with him, and that includes all the scars, and the malnourishment that the Dursley's put him threw. Merlin's magic also got rid of the horcrux in the scar on his forehead, and once it was gone the scar disappeared like it was never there.

When Merlin came out of his transformation, he decided that he could not stay with these people anymore, or he would end up being killed by them. So Merlin decided to run away, and since he remembered how to get to Avalon, he teleported himself there to find out what was going on and why he was reincarnated like this.

When Merlin left the Dursley residence, the blood wards that were around the house, came crumbling down. When the ward's came down Dumbledore got an alert that they were down and came to see what was going on. And when he got there and found out that Harry was no longer there, he panicked because he could not afford to lose his weapon.

While Dumbledore was trying to find Harry, Merlin got in contact with the goblins, and with there help he was able find out what was going on in the wizarding world since his death. Merlin also able to enter his vault and get all his old belongings, and all his old tomes. With the help of the goblins Merlin was also able to find out that Arthur and everyone else was reincarnated. Merlin hoped that he could find them soon so he wouldn't be alone anymore.


	7. Female Harry

About two hundred years ago the Potter's made a marriage contract with the Windsor family.

On the night of Harriet's birth, the contract activated and the royal family was alerted to what was happening. The royal family got in contact with the Potter's about a week later, and they discussed what is going to happen, and how they are going to get through this. They went through all the detail's of what would happen if they should die, ect.

On the night of there death's, Harriet was teleported to the royal family, and they new that if she was there then the Potter's were dead. So they decided to raise her as there ward until she was old enough to marry Prince William.


	8. Singer Harry

When Harry was 5 his Aunt told him to stay outside, and don't come in until they told him to.

While he was outside he heard the most beautiful sound, and when he went looking for it he found that the house next door left its back door open, and he could hear the radio playing. The song that was playing was being sung by a man, and Harry thought that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Harry then decided that he wanted to learn how to sing like that. After deciding that Harry's magic helped him along, so that every time that he sings it comes out sounding beautiful.

After two year's the Dursley's were arrested for child abuse, and Harry was sent to an orphanage where he could finally start fulfilling his dream. Harry was then adopted by an American couple and they moved him with them to California.

As time went on Harry was starting to become famous for having an enchanting voice. When it was time to send the letter Harry was in America, where the MACUSA have already warned them about what was going to happen. So while also continuing his sing career, Harry was also learning how to control his magic.


End file.
